The Daughter of the Demon Shendu
by Dark Lizard Girl
Summary: A seemingly 'average' girl is going to Beyblade High. But, when one huge outburst spills her secret, what will reveal of her past, present, and future?
1. Intro

Daughter of the Demon Shendu

Name: Eliza Sumiko

Age:16 years

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Brown

Hair Style: Partially curly

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5'7 ft.

Skin color: Modern light brown

Extra: A Headband holding back her long bangs

Shirt: Black Tank Top

Pants: Black Jean Shorts

Shoes: Black Slip On Sneakers

Father: Shendu the Fire Demon

Mother: None

Uncles: Hsi Wu the Sky Demon, Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon, Dai Gui the Earth Demon, Xiao Fung the Wind Demon and Tso Lan the Moon Demon.

Aunts: Bai Tza the Water Demon and Po Kong the Mountain Demon.

Powers: Her own set of Chinese Zodiac Talismans

Rooster = Gives her the power of Levitation and Telekinesis.

Tiger = It gives her the power of Balance. It splits her positive and negative halves (Yin and Yang) into two separate beings

Ox = Gives her the power of Super Strength and Durability.

Snake= Gives her the power of Invisibility.

Rat = Gives her the power of Animation; "motion to the motionless."

Sheep = Gives her the power of Astral Projection, or the ability to eject the soul from the body and wander as a spirit.

Rabbit = Gives her the power of super speed.

Dragon = Gives her the Power of Combustion and pyrokinesis, allows her to shoot beams of explosive flaming energy to be discharged from her hands or mouth.

Horse = Gives her the power of Healing.

Dog = Gives her the power of Immortality it can negate the "effects" of aElizag, while making her invulnerable.

Pig = Gives her the power of Laser/"Heat-Beam Eye Blasts"/Optic Blasts.

Monkey = Gives her the power of Shapeshifting. Any item/person/animal may be changed into the shape of any animal by saying the name of the intended animal's shape.

Past: Shendu was lonely being in the Netherworld, so he met up with a woman in the human world. The two spent a few years being together...and had a child. The woman's name was Tama Sumiko. The two had a child together...but Tama died a year after she was born. Out of hatred and anger for losing Tama, Shendu intended for Eliza, his child, to be a slave in the nether world &/or China but he ended up loving the girl instead.

She developed her father's powers and a mixture of her fathers and mothers looks. But, because it felt safer for him, he told Eliza that her mother wasn't real, she was just a clay model he used and it was destroyed because he couldn't sustain its form. Elzia bought it and she didn't care. She felt that as long as she had at least one of her parents, she would be fine. She learned how to use her powers under Shendu's guidance. She learned how to open a portal to summon dragons and how to control them.

She turned 10 and learned how to enter the human world. She came back a few years later and her father saw that she really enjoyed it so he let her go back. She ended going to a school called beyblade high and made a bey for herself. She called it Fire Draconian meaning fire demon, took after her dad. She started training with it and started to develop a crush on a certain boy at school. His name is Ryuga Kishatu and he's the most popular boy at school. She doesn't get near him like the other fan girls and she keeps quiet around him. She never talks to him she just stays out of his way. She is now a junior at the school and keeps herself sealed up. This is how she likes it and she doesn't mind being alone...because of one secret holding her back.


	2. Rapid Turn-over

(Eliza's pov)

I was walking down the hallway heading towards my locker. I had Science class and I needed my text book. I kept walking but then I bumped into someone.

I quietly said, "Sorry" and walked away.

I went to my locker and got my book. I went to science but when I got there everyone was staring at me, like always. I'm just to quiet so everyone always looks at me. I took a seat and everyone began muttering.

I heard them mutter "Look who came to class."

"It's the red eyed freak."

"I can't believe she still goes here."

"I bet she's the offspring of a murderer."

"She should just leave and scram back to her own kind."

I ignored them all and just focused on class. The teacher went on about how photons react when a positive neutron reacts with a negative. I kept taking notes then the bell rang.

I gathered up my stuff and left but as soon as I left the classroom I saw Ryuga passing by with his fan girls following him yelling, "We love you."

I sighed and headed to my next class. I felt my heart race seeing him but there is no way he could love someone like me. I'm the daughter of a demon.

I kept walking but then I heard someone yell, "Help me!" I looked up and saw a man with black hair and a mask on his face holding a girl by the back of her shirt high up.

He started to yelled, "Give me the demon or this girl gets it."

I gasped. He knew I was a demon? How did he know?

He got a little angry.

"Come out now…" He pointed a gun to her head, "Or the girl dies."

She screamed again but then I lost my temper.

"STOP."

The man looked at me and smirked. He set the girl down and she ran. I looked at him coldly.

"Well, well, well." he smirked, "Look what we have here. Finally coming out of the shadows after 16 years of hunting you down, did your father cover for you or are you the one who is the monster?"

I looked at him firmly, not even a hint of fear in my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about but you should leave now before things get ugly."

He laughed out loud, "Oh really well then oh mighty fire offspring, prove it."

I looked at him in his sick eyes for a minute but then understood him. He made me feel sick.

"A sadist like you who tries to feed off of people's fears is not worth my time."

I walked right past him and he just stood there shocked. He was angry that I wasn't scared. He growled and pulled out his gun and tried to fire at me yelling. I quickly activated my speed and moved so fast that I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, Power of the Ox, thank you dad.

The guy groaned, "Go ahead kill me. I bet your father would approve of killing considering he's the fire demon." he gave out a deep chuckle, "… Your powers are a reminder of your eternal burden. The Daughter of the Fire Demon Shendu isn't very easy to kill but then again that's why I kill. You guys just give off some wonderful sounds of distress and I feel the blood on my hands, it feels just like thick water. I think like a demon so killing one would be the most fun."

With every word he spoke my anger rose. I clenched my teeth and my fist got tighter. I wanted to hang his head on my wall and use acid to dissolve the body. Then my flame of anger was interrupted by sirens. The police were just outside.

One of the cops yelled, "You're surrounded, come out with your hands behind your head."

I calmed down, "Looks like I don't have to do anything. The police will do it for me."

I dragged him away to the front of the school and threw him in front of me. The cops cuffed him and I walked away from the school.

I heard people start to mutter.

"So she's the daughter of a demon?"

"I always knew she was evil."

"I bet she's going to go back to a pit of eternal torment."

"Who knows what she has done."

I felt a tear slide down my face but I just ignored it and touched my dragon scale necklace, courtesy of my father. A dragon made of fire came out of the scale and made a ring out of itself that turned into a fire portal.

A policeman yelled, "Freeze don't move miss."

I stopped but didn't turn around, "I'm going home and I'm not coming back. Goodbye."

I walked through the portal and found myself in the Nether world, my home.

Huge Island like rocks floated around everywhere crashing into one another and the gravity was very low so you could hop from rock to rock very easily but you can also fall and never come back. I took one last look at the portal.

"My time there is over."

I started hopping from island to island not looking back. I felt so hurt but so free at the same time. I guess that was it for me, I'm never going back.


	3. Bai-Tza, the Water Demonand an Aunt

(Narrator's pov)

Madoka was typing away at her computer in the library looking for anything under the words 'Daughter of Shendu the fire demon'. She looked up everything related but ended up with nothing. Ryuga seemed to be pissed off about something and

"Are you okay Ryuga?" Ginjka asked him.

He looked away, "What's it matter to you."

"Nothing it's just that you seem pissed or depressed. Is there something wrong?"

Ryuga was annoyed now, "It's nothing."

Ginjka yelled, "This is something now tell us or I will force…"

Ryuga suddenly lost his temper, grabbed Elizagka's arm and pulled him into another room

"I like her okay!" Ryuga whispered, almost sounded like yelling.

Ginjka was surprised.

"You…like…Eliza?"

Ryuga nodded, "Ever since I first saw her and every time I think about her I just get a funny feeling."

Ginjka thought for a moment then asked, "Do you feel sick or feel like your heart is racing?"

Ryuga looked surprised and nodded.

Ginjka smiled, "That's called love Ryuga. You're in love with Eliza Sumiko."

Ryuga growled, "So what if I do."

Ginjka was leaping for joy, "This is great you finally have eyes for someone in this whole school and she's not a fan girl, lucky you."

Ryuga growled again, "Just don't spread it around school."

Ginjka winked, "My lips are sealed."

Madoka finally typed in the name 'Shendu' and then an article popped up.

She smiled and yelled, "Guys I found something."

Everyone gathered around her.

"Check this out. It says that Shendu was once the ruler of China, but his subjects rebelled with Lo Pei who turned him into a statue, and then scattered his twelve powers in the form of twelve talismans. Shendu vowed revenge, but was unable to do so for 900 years. Finally he was destroyed by his own magic and was banished to the Netherworld along with his brothers and sisters."

Ginjka was confused, "So that's where she went, to the Netherworld?"

Madoka shrugged, "I can't tell for certain but that's the most likely place."

Kyoya frowned, "So how are we going to follow her? We don't even know how to get there."

Benkei nodded, "Kyoya pal has a point."

Ginjka thought for a moment then an idea popped into his head.

"She opened that portal with that pendant around her neck remember."

Madoka caught on quick, "So if we find out what that pendant was then we can get there."

Suddenly a voice rang out through the air.

"There's no need for that."

Everyone turned to the sink and saw that the water was running and suddenly started rising up from the ground. They formed a snake like tail and bright blue claws and finally a head with moving hair. It was Bai Tza the Water Demon, Eliza's aunt. Ginjka pulled out his launcher but Bai Tza grabbed it with one of her hair tentacles.

Her finger waved in the air, "There's no reason to be alarmed. I am Bai Tza the Water Demon."

Madoka began typing away again and gasped.

"You're one of Shendu's sister's right."

Bai Tza nodded, "Correct young one."

Tsubasa asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you wanted to enter the Netherworld, is that true and for what purpose?"

Ginjka stepped up, "We want to find a girl named Eliza Sumiko."

Bai Tza was shocked, "You're looking for my niece?"

He nodded. He understood what Ryuga wanted and he knew it's what he needed.

Bai Tza understood, "I will take you to the Netherworld but be aware to keep your distance from her okay."

Everyone nodded and Bai Tza pierced the air behind her with her tail making a portal straight down. "Follow me"

She slithered backwards and went into the portal with her tail slipping in last.

Elizabeta smiled, "Well what are we waiting for?"

Ginjka ran right into the portal. Ryuga ran in after and one by one they all went in, first Ginjka, and Ryuga, after that Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa, Kenta, Hyoma, and Hikaru. When all of them stepped through the portal they all stopped. The place that they were in was not on earth. They were on a floating rock in the middle of a spacy terrain with no ground and rocks flying everywhere.

Kenta went to the edge and looked down with amazement.

"Wow I don't see the ground."

Suddenly someone's voice called out through the air, "Sister Bai."

Bai Tza recognized that voice and began to panic.

"Quickly hide." she stated, pointing away from the voice approaching.

They ran behind another rock on the floating one while the other demon kept calling.

"Sister Bai."

Bai looked at Hsi Wu and was a bit irked.

"What is it?"

Meeting time."Hsi Wu stated, "Our brother Tso has returned."

Bai Tza understood, "I see."

Then Hsi Wu landed on one of the rocks. And before everyone could process what had happened...Hsi Wu began to yell out into the nearby space.

"Over here."

Suddenly lighting started to break boulders from across the sky and Tchang Zu came to the area on a rock covered in lightning. Then Dai Gui came out of a huge boulder. Po Kong grabbed rock after rock pulling herself over to the group. Tso floated over making all the rocks in his path go in the opposite direction of where he was floating. Finally Xiao Fung huffed himself over to the others by blowing wind out of his mouth and landed on the rock facing the group.

Ginjka couldn't help but whisper, "Oh boy."

Then they noticed something else coming. In a fraction of a second Eliza was sitting on a rock away from the one the others were on. She puffed some of her hair out of her smiling face and smiled a bit.

"Okay," she sighed, her voice still shy, "why are we here?"

Hsi Wu delivered the news.

"Your father has failed to release us so we are going to start his eternal torment once again."

Eliza hung her head, "Dad has got to stop doing that. Making promises he can't keep."

Bai Tza agreed. But, she had a different idea.

"I think you should be the first to speak to him."

Eliza shrugged, her voice was still more like a soft whisper, "Okay Auntie Bai, if you say so."

Suddenly the demons opened up a mirror like portal and saw a man with long blond hair in a sorcerer's robe.

He seemed to be talking to the mirror the demons were looking through. And he was not pleased.

"And be left alone with you? I think not Shendu."

(Eliza's pov)

I sighed, dad was now stuck inside of a human in spirit mode, just perfect.

I cleared my voice and spoke up.

"On the contrary," I started, " the both of you-"

"Are far from alone" Tso Lan finished.

Shendu took control once again but didn't seem to happy.

"Brothers and sisters so good to see you," then his attention focused on me again, "and you to my dear."

I rolled my eyes smiling. Dad always calls me names like dear, sweetie and darling.

Xia Fung spoke up, "Your sentiment will quickly subside Shendu-"

"Once your punishment is underway." Dai Gui finished.

Dad looked a bit scared, can't say I blame him.

"P-p-punishment? Uh, before I finish securing your release?"

Po Kong spoke up in doubt.

"And how do you plan to do that with all of our portals permanently sealed ?"

Yeah...how would he do that?

I couldn't help but cross my arms, "Yeah how do you plan on doing that dad?"

He turned his head thinking and turned it back but he seemed to get an idea.

"W-w-why through my portal dear daughter."

My eyes widened and Bai Tza seemed to get the idea.

"The eighth portal?"

Dad spoke again in assurement, "It remains unsealed. All I need to do is unlock it with the Pan'ku box, a task for which I have retained the services of a mortal servant who may touch good magic. What is mine is yours demon brethren."

I raised an eyebrow, this just seems too good to be true.

"That may be true dad, " I spoke up, "but it is the portal of your banishment, only you may pass through it."

He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"That was once true dear daughter, but now that I am a spirit, my portal is vacant waiting to be filled by others."

Tso Lan got suspicious, "You mean another. Only one may pass through each portal."

"That is the rule" Xiao Fung finished.

Dad seemed to get worried but, as always, came up with a good excuse.

"Do you think I have been dallying here? I have, uh, discovered a spell, which will keep the portal open until the last of you is freed. In fact I was just preparing to journey to it when you called. Hak Fu, bring me….the Pan'ku box."

Suddenly a mortal male shouted from the other side of the mirror.

"Shark snatches bait."

I stood up and all of us tried to get a look at what was happening. What was going on?! I tried to get a peek but dad kept getting in the way. The others even started asking questions. I even wanted to do the same/

Bai: "What shark?"

Xiao: "What is he talking about?"

Suddenly dad turned the mirror around and a gong sounded of. A Gong? That was the last straw for me so I flew up to the mirror, Power of the Rooster, and started to yell.

"Father what is happening?"

He gave a worried look but still remained calm, "Uh, Hak Fu always sounds the gong as we take our leave eh which reminds me, see you all at my portal."

He covered up the mirror with something and Bai immediately got angry.

"Shendu!"

"Can he be trusted?" Po asked Dai.

"Of course not." he replied.

"Yet we have no other options." Xia stated.

Tso also had the same feeling, "But all of eternity to punish him should he again deceive us."

"Then let us go to the eighth door." His Wu Stated and flew off.

I sighed, this was going to end in trouble.

"Yes let's."

So I flew off to the final door.


	4. Escape from the Nether World

(No one's pov)

Bai Tza was now gathered in front of the humans she brought from the mortal world.

Ginjka was saying "I can't believe that Eliza can fly."

Kyoya growled, "I can't believe we saw her so happy."

Bai Tza shook her head, "Well, humans were the cause of her despair but it was one human in particular that made her seal herself away."

They all got curious and Kenta asked "Who was it."

"His name is supposed to be Ryuga Kishatu."

Ryuga's eyes widened and everyone gasped.

Hyoma asked "Why did he cause her to seal herself away?"

Bai Tza thought for a moment then said, "Apparently she liked the boy and grew quite fond of him but he was the most popular boy in her school and he was one of the coldest so she thought it would be best not to say anything to him even though she liked him and kept herself quiet because he likes that stuff."

Ginjka was surprised and faced Ryuga saying, "So she liked you too, wow. I can't believe she liked you but didn't come running after you like your fan club."

Bai Tza was confused for a moment but the faced Ryuga, asking, "You're the boy Eliza likes, Ryuga Kishatu?"

Ryuga looked a bit worried but nodded.

Bai Tza thought for a moment but then smiled, "Well then good luck with her."

Ryuga was surprised, "You aren't going to keep me away from her?"

Bai Tza shook her head, "She deserves someone to look over her and you're just perfect."

Suddenly a noise rang through the air and Bai Tza became worried, "Let's go see her shall we."

Everyone nodded and started running towards the sound. They all stopped when they saw the demons gathering in a circle but then they realized something.

"Where's Kenta?" Madoka asked.

Suddenly all of the demons faced them.

Dai Gui asked, "Who are they?"

Bai Tza spoke up, "They are a bunch of humans who wanted to find our niece."

Tso Lan was confused, "They want to find Eliza, why?"

"One of them likes her and they want to know who she is but one of them is missing."

Xiao Fung asked, "Who is missing?"

Tchang Zu began to get concerned, "We don't have time. If what you say is true and one of them is the boy she likes then they should hide because she'll be here any minute."

Suddenly a small gust of wind came by and Bai Tza said, "Quickly hide."

They hid behind another rock and Hsi Wu flew in along with Eliza… carrying Kenta.

Hsi Wu landed saying, "Brothers and sisters I bring you the mortal called Kenta."

Po Kong smiled and said "Mm yummy."

Kenta started to think quickly but then she saw Eliza again and smiled, "Uh if you think you're all getting out well I hate to break it to ya but Shendu's lying."

Everyone gasped except Eliza.

Kenta continued, "Only one of you can go through the portal. End of story!"

Dai Gui asked, "How do you know?"

Kenta became a bit nervous, "Someone told me."

Bai Tza hissed, "The chi wizard."

"So Shendu did deceive us." Tso lan growled.

Xiao groaned out, "There's a surprise."

Kenta then let out a devilish smirk, "So uh which one of you is it gonna be?"

"Surely there must be a civil way to resolve this." Xiao stated.

Tso wasn't so sure, "Like what alphabetical order?"

Suddenly the eighth door opened and Shendu's spirit came through backwards.

Everyone looked at him and he panicked, "Um brothers and sisters."

Everyone turned their head towards the portal and Bai Tza called out, "The portal!"

Hsi Wu put Kenta down and flew towards the portal as quickly as he could.

"Every demon for himself."

Eliza rolled her eyes and, as a surprise to everyone, she started running at lighting fast speed, due to the rabbit talisman. She jumped from rock to rock so fast it looked like she was a blur of white, red and black. Unfortunately when she managed to catch up with Hsi Wu he tried to slash at her but missed and the shape of a monkey formed in her right eye and her body was cloaked in blue energy.

In one split second she looked like a water serpent with a pointed snout and no legs, just fins. Everyone gasped at her form. This power she had was due to the Monkey Talisman inside her, the power of shapeshifting…well into animals at least. One by one the demons tried to take each other out but Hsi Wu was the second closest to the portal. Well he was going to be first but Eliza used her speed, from the rabbit talisman, to get ahead of her uncle.

"Hsi Wu." She called out and everyone gasped.

She was right in front of the door, in her human form…with Kenta over her shoulder.

"One goes through that's the rule."

She blew them all a kiss and in one jump she was gone through the portal.

"No!" His Wu yelled as he made a final attempt to leap into the door.

But, before he could reach it, the door closed and he smashed, face first, into a rock. Everyone was shocked but before they could say anything else a smaller portal appeared under all of them and in a flash of light…they were all gone.


	5. Helloand Goodbye

(Eliza's pov)

Wow, this day has been pretty wild. First, I leave Japan and head back to the Netherworld, then I beat Hsi Wu in a race to the portal and now I was in a small plain near Beyblade High. The portal took us a bit away but I was able to walk no problem. I picked up Kenta in my arms and started walking back to the school. Hopefully no one will notice me... oh who am I kidding of course they'll notice me.

Well, guess I'll just have to deal with it. I finally made it in front of the school...but something was wrong. It was Wednesday and I didn't see anyone in the school. Maybe it was a day off. I set Kenta down and checked my phone for the school schedule...Nope, today was a regular school day...so why was no one here? A second later I hear groaning coming from Kenta and saw that he was waking up.

I gave off a shy smile, bending down to check his heartbeat. Hmm, pulse was steady and blood was still pumping...so he was good for now. I looked up into his eyes and smiled at him.

"H-h-hey, Kenta." I greeted him from his slumber and brushed some hair out of his face.

That moment his eyes flashed open and he just stared right into my own. Was he scared? Was he angry? Was he happy? What was wrong? His eyes were locked into mine but then something unexpected happened...Kenta was crying. Hi eyes were leaking tears down his face and...He hugged me. His small arms wrapped around mine and I was shocked but not enough to keep my words back.

"K-Kenta wh-why are you..."

"Don't leave again," he blurted out and my eyes widened, "please don't leave us."

I pulled away by pushing on Kenta's shoulders.

"How could you miss me? Back in the school I...I was nobody to anyone."

"That's not true." My eyes widened at that remark. "Ryuga...Ginjka...Kyoya...everyone in the school knew who you were...even if some of them didn't like you...the others...they wanted to have you as a friend, a partner, an ally. But whenever they tried to approach you some girls form their fan clubs would get in their way...so they couldn't see you. They really did want you there...no matter what. So..."

I felt my eyes well up with tears but they weren't from sadness...they were from happiness...and relief. But..I couldn't stay.

I pulled away from Kenta, "I'm sorry Kenta...but I don't belong here. This school isn't right for me."

Kenta's head didn't move, but I didn't look. I didn't want to see his heartbroken face anymore. But...what he did next startled me.

"So...don't come back." But, the way he said it...he was happy.

I looked at him and he gave me a hug in the next second. His eyes were full of pride and determination.

"You can go anywhere you want. But we'll find you someday. And we'll do it soon!"

I felt my face heat up and my mouth was frozen. No words came out.

"Are you sure, Kenta?"

He pulled away and smiled, "Positive."

I...was overjoyed, "Okay, well, I better go. The student's around here don't like me too much."

I got up and Kenta just smiled, "Okay, bye Eliza."

I smiled and started walking away, "Bye. Tell everyone I hope to see them soon."

He nodded, "Okay, good luck!"

Thank you Kenta...I'm finally going free.


	6. The Three Wise Monkeys

(Narrator's pov)

A group of people traveled through a deep and misty jungle. Their footprints made no tracks as they marched on. The group of people were none other than Madoka, Tsubasa, Ryuga, Ginjka, Kyoya, Chris, Kenta, Yuki, Dynamis, Aguma, King, Masamune, Tithi and Yu. The group marched on but Yu was getting bored.

"Oh, come on. Where could she be?"

Madoka groaned, "I told you that tracking someone halfway across the world was hard work. Not to mention I had no idea about where she was in the first place."

"Yeah, lighten up Yu." Ginjka smiled, "We're finally gonna see Eliza after all this time."

"But what if she's forgotten us?" Tsubasa asked, catching everyone off guard.

"No way." Kyoya smirked, "If she has forgotten us then we'll make her remember."

Madoka sweatdropped, "I'm not sure that's how I'd put it."

Then, out of the corner of King's eye, he saw something move behind the fog.

"Hey, over here guys." he called out, "I think I see someone."

Everyone walked over but Tithi was suspicious, "W-What if it's a wild animal?"

"Then we'll just chase it off." Aguma stated, holding out his Scythe Kronos.

But, what everyone saw just made them freeze. Everyone gasped at the sight they saw. About fifteen feet in front of them was an elderly man, a young black haired girl, a huge man that kinda reminded Kyouya of Benkei and...Eliza who was unconscious and on her side.

"Oh no." Kenta gasped.

"What happened here?" Masamune shouted.

Ginjka didn't hesitate and everyone ran up to a different unconscious person, but Ginjka ran up to Eliza.

"Eliza! Are you okay, Hey dude!"

Eliza's eyes squinted from his voice but fluttered open. Her chestnut eyes lit up in the dense fog, that was slowly starting to clear. Then, her eyes seem to snap open as she sat up straight. Her eyes were focused on Ginjka, she was surprised he even showed up at all.

"Oh, you're okay." Ginjka sighed, "What happened?"

Eliza opened her mouth to speak...but someone beat her too it.

"DAOLON IS GONE!"

Everyone turned and saw King, Masamune and Tithi around the black haired girl, Jade, and she was shouting out every word she said. Then, all of the unconscious people woke up but, as soon as their heads turned, a gasp emitted from the smaller groups mouths. Then, the moment everyone looked in their direction, they couldn't help but gasp as well. Madoka's computer had told them that a giant idol was supposed to be right in front of them...but all they saw was a gaping crater, right in the center of the mountain's position.

"As is the idol." The old man, Uncle, stated, astonished.

But...jade didn't seem to get the message.

"WHOA. MOUNT CHIMPMORE IS GONE TOO!"

"Huh?" King asked, "You didn't hear him?"

"That is what I just said." Uncle stated, and everyone had to agree.

Eliza ran right up to Uncle and her mouth opened to speak.

'Uncle, what do we-uh?!' she tried to talk, but no one seemed to hear her, 'Hey! Huh?!'

The brunette gripped onto her throat, no matter how hard she tried to talk, nothing came out.

"Hey, you okay Eliza?" Kyoya asked, but Eliza shook her head.

Something was seriously wrong here. But, Uncle couldn't tell because he didn't see her and he couldn't hear her. But, Jade couldn't stop yelling.

She ran right up to Uncle and Eliza, screaming, "DAOLON IS GONE AND HE TOOK MOUNT CHIMPMORE WITH HIM!"

Eliza and Uncle covered their ears but Eliza felt like her ears had just broke, so she knocked on her head and rubbed her finger in, to make sure she could hear clearly as Uncle shouted back to Jade.

"Stop shouting Jade. I am old not deaf!"

Eliza needed his attention, fast. She grabbed onto one of Uncle's shoulders as Tohru walked behind the three as if he couldn't see. She tried to talk again, but no avail.

'Uncle, can you hear me? Hey!'

Uncle still didn't hear her, "Speak up Eliza! I cannot hear you!"

Eliza was befuddled, 'Huuh?!'

Her hands gripped her throat as she tried to force words out, but Tohru walked up next to her, blindly.

"How can you see through this cloud of dark Chi?"

He asked, as his hands lowered down and rubbed themselves all over Eliza's head and face, he really couldn't see. But Eliza didn't like someone touching her like that.

Uncle only became more confused, "There is no dark chi cloud!"

Tohru became started and released Eliza's head, "Then why can I not see you?"

Eliza turned Uncle around again, but this time tried to scream

'Uncle, I can't talk! I can't talk!'

Madoka had been watching and suddenly, a realization popped into her head.

"She can't talk!"

All the bladers turned and faced Madoka, who had already pulled out her laptop.

"What do you mean she can't talk?" Chris asked, because from what the others said, she could talk just fine.

"A person voice is created by the vocal cords in their throat. But, if they were to be severed or frozen, then the person's voice wouldn't disappear entirely. Something must have happened to her that made her lose her voice."

It was only at that moment that Jade picked up on Eliza's problem.

"UNCLE! NO SOUND IS COMING OUT OF ELIZA'S MOUTH!"

Uncle knew why, and was terrified, "Because Eliza is mute!"

'Gah!'

Elzia gripped her throat tighter and tried to scream, shout , or make any kinds of sounds at all for that matter. But, Jade wasn't clear as crystal about anything, she couldn't hear.

"UNCLE, NO SOUND IS COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

Yu became only confused, "So, J.J. can't hear?"

Eliza wanted to giggle at the nickname Yu gave her, but she was in too much internal stress at the moment.

Unce immediately knew the answer to Jade's problem as well, "Jade is deaf!"

Tohru kept walking around to the sound of everyone's voice and grabbed a hold of Uncle's head. His sight wasn't working at all. Everything was black and there was no light. He couldn't see at all!

"Sensei?"

His hands reached out again and he grasped Uncle's head in his hands, trying to see if it was him.

"Tohru can't see?" Dynamis asked, and Uncle answered it unknowingly.

"And Tohru is blind."

Jade didn't hear him, "WHAT IS IT. WHAT'D UNCLE SAY?"

Eliza tried to tell her, 'He said Tohru is-grrr!'

Eliza kept trying to scream and shout but her voice was still inactive.

Uncle was speaking gibberish under Tohru's hands.

"Gtohbru is-gul-gih-"

Eliza finally stopped trying to scream, her mouth was dry and her lungs were exhausted from trying to shout so much. A bit of saliva dripped down her chin but she shook it off. Then, Tohru came to realize what was happening.

"We are like the three wise monkey's."

"WHAT? SPEAK UP TOHRU!" Jade yelled, unable to hear.

Tohr tried to speak louder, " **I said we are like the-** "

He started to wander off and Jade tried to get him to stop.

"YO! TOHRU! OVER HERE!" she gave up and tried to talk to Uncle and Eliza, "I DON'T THINK T. CAN SEE."

The bladers were confused now.

"What are the three wise monkeys?" Aguma asked, his confusion was only rising.

Yuki took the liberty to answer, "The **three** **wise** **monkeys** , sometimes called the three mystic apes, are a pictorial maxim. Together they embody the proverbial principle "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil". The three monkeys are Mizaru, covering his eyes, who sees no evil; Kikazaru, covering his ears, who hears no evil; and Iwazaru, covering his mouth, who speaks no evil.

"Well," Tithi pointed out, "if that's true then they really are like the three wise monkeys."

Chris nodded, "Yeah. Eliza can't speak, Tohru can't see and Jade can't hear."

Tohru had wandered over to a tree branch and was talking to some monkeys, trying to talk to Uncle.

"Why were you not affected Sensei?" he asked, his sight directing him wrong.

"As a student of Master Fong," Uncle explained, "I am protected by an abundance of good Chi."

Jade still didn't hear him.

"IF I'M DEAF, AND TOHRU IS BLIND, THAT MEANS UNCLE MUST BE MUTE."

Eliza shook her head, 'No-no, Jade. I'm the one who's mute.'

Jade gave her a 'really' look, "ELIZA. I CAN'T HEAR YOU, DUH!"

'Grr,' Eliza turned Uncle around with one hard tug, 'Uncle do something!'

Uncle couldn't understand her.

"I cannot read your lips," he stated, "your accent is too thick!"

Eliza's frustration made her growl in silence and she gripped onto her forehead, this could not get any worse for her, at all.

But, no one had any idea about what to do.

Jade brought it up first, "UNCLE, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"Find Daolong Wong and stop him," Uncle stated, "before he unleashes more dark Chi."

"More dark chi?" Madoka asked, running up to Uncle, "You mean more people are going to end up like you guys?"

Uncle nodded, and signaled to the three 'wise humans', "Their afflictions are but a demonstrations of its power. Under Daolong's control multitudes will be rendered senseless!"

Everyone gasped. They knew they had just gotten here, but obviously whatever was going on was nothing good. And, Ginjka stepped up to Uncle Chan.

"Then we'll help." He stated, making Uncle a bit taken back.

"You, want to help us?" he asked, a bit unsure about the new kids.

Kyoya smirked, "hey, at least it'll be more exciting than school."

"But, this might get dangerous," Tohru stated, Eliza nodded with him, she didn't want to see anyone get involved in ehr problems, "are you sure you want to go along with this?"

Ryuga just shrugged, "It can't be worse than facing a dark god. This'll be easy."

Eliza sighed, even though no one could hear her, 'I don't think we should be so sure about that.'


End file.
